Ella
by Karou-Zero-chan
Summary: "Su alma era un lugar lleno de oscuridad pero eso no significaba que no hubiera una luz. En su caso era ella" One-shot Oz x Alice


**Título**: Ella

**Anime**: Pandora Hearts

**Pareja**: Oz x Alice (Con aparición especial de Elliot)

**Tipo**: One-shot

**Género**: Romance

_**Disclamer**__: Ni Pandora Hearts, ni sus increibles personajes, me pertenecen. La historia en cambio si es de mi creación. _

* * *

**Ella**

Las suaves notas recorrían el aire, la melodía danzaba entre los árboles. La dulce canción de Elliot lo llenaba completamente. _Lacie_...

–Lacie– así le había dicho Elliot que se llamaba, la misma canción que había escuchado en el reloj de bolsillo, la misma que hace tiempo lo había llevado hasta Elliot . – Elliot –pensó, si la melodía estaba sonando entonces él no debería de estar muy lejos, sólo Elliot tocaba el piano de esa forma, sólo Elliot podía tocar _Lacie_ de esa forma. Poder ver a Elliot, su cuerpo no se contuvo y no hizo nada por contenerlo, habían pasado días –_semanas_– desde que no lo veía; un impulso incontrolable lo llevo a correr hacia la música. – Elliot... Elliot... ¡Elliot! -Murmuraba entre dientes como un mantra. Corrió hasta que la música se escuchaba con mayor intensidad, justo al lado de la gran puerta de madera de la sala de música del instituto. La abrió. Allí estaba Elliot sentado en la banca del piano, al verlo entrar frunció el ceño pero no le dijo nada por interrumpir su canción, sin pensarlo camino hasta él sonriente pero cada vez que daba un paso se alejaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Elliot se aleja? –Porque Elliot esta muerto– Dijo una vocecita en su mente que se negó a escuchar.

–¡Elliot! -lo llamo. Elliot sólo siguió mirándolo hasta que su mirada se volvió borrosa y Elliot empezó a desaparecer igual que la sala que los rodeaba.

–¡Oz! ¡Oz! –Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, una voz suave y cantarina que se mezclaba con los sonidos de la canción también ya alejada.

La canción terminó desapareciendo por completo y junto con todo lo demás, que fue remplazado por una sala grande con un pilar en el medio, la clave para abrir una de las cuatro puertas del Abyss. Oz miro alrededor todos tenían la vista fija en un lugar al lado del pilar –Gilbert, Alice, Break incluso el mismo, el otro Oz que había allí– Nadie noto su presencia, no lo veían, ni se percataron. La respuesta de porque no era fácil –Era un sueño, una pesadilla– Y allí estaba Elliot, cubierto de sangre, muerto de la peor manera posible.

–Oz –Escuchó que lo llamaban giro para ver quien era.

–Elliot... –murmuro al ver que Elliot estaba allí, siendo tragado por el Abyss con un brazo extendido hacia él – Elliot... No... ¡Elliot! –Corrió hacía él pero no pudo moverse, brazos invisibles lo agarraban –¡Elliot! –chillo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía moverse, _**Elliot**_, podía salvar a Elliot, sólo...

–¡_Oz_! – Esta vez escucho su nombre como sí la persona que lo estuviese llamando estuviera encima de él. Oz abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas mirándolo fijamente —Alice estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente—

–¡Alice! –exclamó en cuanto la vio, su respiración era entrecortada, agitada y en el pecho tenía un agudo dolor que le impedía entrar aire a sus pulmones, todo eso se fue apenas vio la cara de preocupación de Alice. La miró y descubrió la verdadera razón por la que no podía respirar. Alice estaba encima de él con las rodillas sobre su pecho. Alice frunció el ceño apenas vio que respondía y paso de estar arrodillada a sentada sobre él. Oz exclamó ahogadamente.

–Diablos... –murmuró – Parecías como si hubieras comido algo en mal estado, tu cara se contrajo por completo –Oz la miraba perperplejo–.

–Toma –le alargó una pequeña taza de té –Estas mal del estómago ¿no? Esto lo curará. –Seguía con el ceño fruncido pero una mirada de preocupación predominaba en el rostro. Ella había estado preocupada por el todo este tiempo, se convirtió en su cadena – su mejor amiga– su...

Ella siempre había estado ahí para él aunque no se lo mereciera, ella había estado a su lado un cada una las cosas que le pasaban –Oz se sentó y la abrazo fuertemente apretándola contra sí oliendo su cabello–

–¿Oz? –murmuró Alice sorprendida, él no le respondió se limitó a abrazarla, oler el delicioso aroma que tenía, a sentirla–.

Ella, ella era la luz que alumbraba su oscuridad, haría todo por ella así como ella lo había hecho, igual que Gilbert lo había hecho, igual que **_Elliot_** lo había hecho. Su alma era un lugar lleno de oscuridad pero eso no significaba que no hubiera una luz. En su caso era ella.

* * *

**Asi termina. Un pequeño fic Oz x Alice, con aparición especial de Elliot! (Lo amo *-* ) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nunca antes había escrito un fic para Pandora Hearts... **

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
